


Emerald

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun misses some things a little too much.





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Asphyxiation

“I miss you, I miss you so much baby” Changkyun moans, grinding on the mattress and Hyunwoo can barely see anything, but the low moans are enough to make him shove his hand down his pants.

It all started with an innocent skype call. Hyunwoo just wanted to know how his scientist husband is doing at his new job at Boston. He could swear they never finished a call with at least one of them coming and it’s only been seven months apart. Just five more to go.

“I miss you too” Hyunwoo looks into the camera, Changkyun shifting his position from lying stomach-down to sitting cross legged in front of his own laptop.

“I can’t wait to see you, I can’t wait _to feel you_.” Changkyun takes his cock into his palm, the waistband of his underwear pushed underneath his balls. “Feel you inside me Hyunwoo, vibrators are sad excuses for dicks after you.”

“Soon, soon” is all Hyunwoo can say rubbing the tip of his cock in slow circles knowing Changkyun isn’t the one for quick jerking off sessions. That, unless he has ten minutes before he has to leave for work.

Changkyun adjusts his laptop screen and looks into the camera, his smile disappearing as he shuts his eyes and moves his hand faster on his shaft.

He’s wearing one of Hyunwoo’s loose t-shirts, one of the many he stole from their shared closet at Seoul before he left and he uses them to sleep in. Hyunwoo used to scold him for not wearing his own clothes, but now he loves it, how small and cute and hot Changkyun looks like this.

“When I come back home, I’m not letting you leave for a week.” Changkyun laughs shakily, “You’re obligated to fuck me on our door right after I step inside.”

“I’ll keep it in mind” Hyunwoo caresses the inside of his thighs, the place Changkyun liked to nibble on before he went down on him.

“If I was there, I would kiss you everywhere” Changkyun says plucking his lips, “everywhere and especially” he rubs his stomach, right above his navel, “there.”

“Here?” Hyunwoo teases him, running a finger down his happy trail to the base of his cock.

“I would kiss there and then take your dick in my mouth” Changkyun rocks his hips fucking his palm “and by then you would be whispering my name and I would take your hand and put it on my ass.”

“And after that, baby?” Hyunwoo towers over his screen, precum dripping down his thighs.

“I’d beg you to finger me” Changkyun lifts his pelvis slightly, touches his entrance and rocks himself back and forth, “the things your fingers could do to me Hyunwoo, I can come only by thinking of it.”

“And I would open you up so well, lube you nicely to take my cock, because that’s what you want, isn’t it?” And he would rack his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and bite the tattoo on his shoulder, push him down the bed and fuck him until Changkyun was trembling bordering his orgasm. Hyunwoo misses it too much.

“Yes, Hyunwoo” Changkyun spreads his legs wide, “yes, wreck me.” With his voice so low it becomes a growl, he moans and Hyunwoo wants to take the next flight to Boston just to be able to hear that very sound straight into his ears. “After all” Changkyun places a finger into his mouth and uses it to probes his hole, “only you know how to take me apart like that.”

“Baby” is all Hyunwoo can say, his mind filled with images, Changkyun underneath him, above him, against the shower door and at the backseat of their old car. Just Changkyun and his beautiful voice and his demanding ways.

“You know what I miss the most?” Changkyun cries out, leaving his cock to spring on his belly and stain the shirt he’s wearing.

“Tell me”, Hyunwoo gets on his knees, back arched, a hand around his cock and the other on his nipples, “show me.”

Changkyun lies on the bed, spreads his legs for Hyunwoo to be able to see everything. From his round ass to his prominent hipbones. A view Hyunwoo has missed a little too much.

“Your strong arms, pressing down my neck.” He throws his head back, bares his neck and Hyunwoo watches as Changkyun wraps his own fingers around his throat, presses his pulse point and moans so loud. “Fuck me like this Hyunwoo” Changkyun rocks his whole body, just like when Hyunwoo was towering above him and slamming into him.

Hyunwoo has to steady himself with one hand on the mattress, coming so hard and Changkyun is still choking himself, voice getting weaker with every passing second and snap of his hips.

When Changkyun comes too with a final call of Hyunwoo’s name, it sputters on his sheets and the camera, leaves him with his mouth open and eyes on his screen.

Hyunwoo falls on the bed and Changkyun lets his arms fall to his sides, his heavy breathing clear even through his microphone.

“Was good” Changkyun snicks, “I love you” he adds in that post orgasm sappiness he always has.

“Love you too” Hyunwoo says back, because if he doesn’t Changkyun is gonna be sulky for the rest of the day, “and maybe you need to clean your camera before this gets dried out.”

Changkyun rolls around the bed to get his box of tissues and the image gets clean again, Hyunwoo cuddling on of his pillows at the other end. Showering will have to wait.

“So as I was saying” Changkyun mutters sleepily, continuing a conversation long forgotten, “that lady at work asked me out on a date and said I looked too shy to make the first move.”

“So, do you have a date with a nice lady now?” Hyunwoo mocks him.

“Showed her my ring, she said my spouse must be very lucky.” Changkyun lifts his finger, the simple silver band shining under the light.

“Oh he sure is.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
